


Sasori of the red sheets

by Baaahphomet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bloodplay, Fingering, Oral Sex, Other, Painful Sex, Sadism, Stabbing, Vaginal Sex, deidara is gender fluid dont change my mind because you cant, fucked up smut, sadistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baaahphomet/pseuds/Baaahphomet
Summary: Sasori uses a method to cause Deidara to be eternal, as he can't anyone else. They then have some fun without limits.





	Sasori of the red sheets

Cedarwood, carved hands trailed over their silky plump skin, nails gently raking across their ribcage. It was all a means to soothe his next artwork, as they lay next to him, suffering from the preservative he just slipped them. Eternal beauty - It was a procedure Orochimaru always wanted to succeed at that Sasori knew of, but kept from him out of spite.   
“Un…” They breathed out, curling up into a ball. Oh, they were so cute when they’d whine and whimper, in agony from the symptoms. Spasms were a common side effect at first, but it won’t last forever. With grace, he let his hand travel north to hold their head upwards for a kiss, gold hair tangling in the joints of his fingers. His other hand pet their back gently, almost lovingly as his kiss harshened. It was less a display of affection and more so a means to shut them up, but to the puppeteer, their one-sided rendezvous was enjoyable none-the-less.

The puppeteer had entertained the thought of making his partner eternal in the past. After their suicide attempt the other day, he made up his mind to actually go on with the idea, as a dead partner is a useless partner, and because he couldn’t bear to face loss ever again. He let himself grow attached - possessive - so, he decided that he must face the responsibility of preserving them, just as he preserved himself. This was going to happen no matter what Deidara wants. In Sasori’s eyes, the brat was his.

“I’m doing this because I can’t bare to lose you, just like I lost my mother, my father, everyone. Don’t you understand?” His inquiry was tapered - soft at first but a bite of voice as it dragged on. He grew irritated as those owlish eyes looked up at him in shock and resentment. The ungrateful brat.“Oh, you probably don’t, since you don’t realize what true art is, but I do.”

Those ocean blue eyes look up into his with unadulterated resentment. They felt too horrid to do anything or say much, either, aside from a grunt or two of disapproval.

He kissed them once more, retracting to continue his expression. “I love you, Dei-da-ra. Don’t forget that I’m doing this for you, too…” Those gentle pine green painted fingers brushed their hair out of their face. They now went limp and their spasms had came to a still. They could still see and they were still barely awake. Perfect. This means that his plan was working. His lips pecked their temple softly before he picked them up and took them to his crafting table. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

His fingers brushed against their hair as he looked at them. “Testing your eternity.”

“Fucking hell, yeah?”

“ See, you’re eternal now, too.” He kissed them again, whispering into their ear. “I won’t be alone again, I’ll always have you…” His stinger brushed at their bare ribcage before harshly stabbing into their heart. They gasped and kicked their lets a bit. “Sasori! What the fuck, yeah?!”

“See, it won’t kill you.” He soothed the wound in his own terms, by gently brushing at it, placing his thumb inside of the hole and smearing their blood across the rest of their torso. 

By now, blood was gushing out of their wound. Oh - it was lovely. It was rare for a smile to grace his face like that, but here he was, smiling at the beauty before his very eyes. He leaned down and licked at the bloodied mouth on their chest. He knew how sensitive they sometimes were about the little mounds on them, but they didn’t bother him at all. Some days, they’d be confident with their born identity, and others, they’d feel ashamed of it. It was as if their identity was fleeting. 

His palms cupped their soft, supple breasts slick with scarlet. It was so beautiful. They couldn’t die from this. It was art - true art. 

In a high of artistic lust, his grip on their chest tightened and they creaked out a moan as he licked at their wound. It wasn’t until he began sucking their nipple that they let out a low groan of approval. 

“So you like this?” 

They were beet red in the face with pleasure. “U-un… yes.”

“You get turned on by pain?” His hand left a trail of blood as it reached down to their sex, rubbing at it. They were so slick already. 

“You’re wet from me hurting you.” His fingers slid inside of the hot, slick slit. “See? I told you you were such a whore.” His thumb then rubbed into their clitoris, gifting the puppet master with the sight of his lover shivering with pleasure. Their heart started to beat faster as he further aroused them, causing more and more blood to express outwards. His wrist began to quickly and harshly fuck into them, resulting in a symphony of breathy moans and praises. 

After a minute of jabbing into the bomber’s G-Spot, they climaxed, squirting out a helping of their ejaculation onto Sasori’s work table. He massaged their sore and swollen labia for a bit before drawing his hand away.

“Hmm, Danna, why’d you stop? I want more…” 

“Dirty whore. Here you are, making a mess on my crafting table, and you want even more from me? No, you’re going to have to please me some more first, and then I’ll decide what you get.” 

He could feel a tightness in his pants from his ignored cock. He grabbed them by the upper arms and let their body drop to the floor in a “thud”. Then, he grabbed onto their hair and brought their head upwards where he wanted them. He brought their face to his throbbing cock, sliding his pants down to let it fall onto their face. “Open up wide.” He instructed, applying pressure to their jaw as he fed his cock through their lips, bringing their head forward until he heard them gag and felt their throat tighten around him. 

“Hm, this is my favorite way to get you to shut up, did you know that? Too bad I couldn’t do it anywhere.” 

He thrusted into their mouth. They gagged again and tried to remove their head to breathe.

“You can breathe through your nose.”

They let out a groan while his length still was inside of them - the vibration of their voice felt fantastic and he graced them with a low moan of pleasure. “Oh brat, you’re so good at this..” He grabbed their head with both hands for more control. They were going too slow, and Sasori hated that aspect. He fucked into their mouth for a few thrusts before removing himself with a “pop”, as to marvel down at the drooling mess they’ve become.

He felt himself coming so close, but he had to calm himself so he could use his toy some more. His stinger wrapped around their torso and thigh, forcing the bomber to allow more access to their puppeteer lover. “Hmm, I’m going to have so much more fun with you now that there are less limits.” The stinger brought them to the bed, unwinding from their thigh once he was in between their legs. The stinger now held at their throat, choking them. “Remember - you can’t die now.” His hands gripped at their hips as the wire tightened. Sasori entered Deidara in one rough thrust, creaking the bed. They’d moan louder if it weren’t for asphyxiation. A moan wasn’t needed, anyway, their flustered face said enough. He thrusted again and again, letting his fucking grow harsher and less mindful as their session went on. 

Seeing their blood seep into the white sheets made him almost animalistic. His eyes went wide, the way they normally do when he goes haywire, and he fucked into them even harder and faster, letting the wire loose. They then began to huff and squeal at the rough jabs into them, feeling their cervix go sore at his intrusion. Pain aside, they were a moaning, whining mess. He was so mean, but so good. 

“O-Oh Sasori, no Danna, harder - harder, please!”

“I’m going as hard as I can, slut.” 

“More!” 

He smirked, grabbing their hips to get them into a higher angle as he continued to fuck into them. 

They were now a whiney, sweaty mess of moans. Deidara felt another climax and squealed, pelvis shooting up to cum again. “D-D-Danna! Oh - u-un..”

He quickly reentered, positioning them under him now, with their legs on his shoulder, to fuck them into the matress further. 

It wasn’t long before he met his high himself, groaning into their ear as he shot his seed into them. The wire then left Deidara completely and went back into its cavity. Sasori huffed to the best he could as an artwork, looking down to view the beautiful mess under him. Red with blood. 

He smiled and bent down to kiss them, this time, in a sweet manner. 

“Oh brat… I suppose it’s time to clean you up…” 

He swooped them onto his shoulder and made his way to the bathroom, where he cleaned the blood off of their body and the precum and slobber off their face and out of their hair. 

Afterwards, he replaced the bloodied sheets and re-entered bed with his love to spend the rest of the night cuddling their wounded body. He stroked the head of hair buried into his chest before kissing their head and whispering sweetness into his ear. 

“You’re mine for all of eternity... So, don't take yourself away from me, I love you."


End file.
